


Three Fates

by bonsaiScribbler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Oracle Jeonghan, Viking AU, Virgin Jeonghan, Warrior Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaiScribbler/pseuds/bonsaiScribbler
Summary: An old crone stands at the entrance, carrying a torch and staring at them with unseeing, white eyes.“Greetings.” She croaks. “He's been expecting you, Seungcheol of the dale.”The grip on his ax tightens. None but his friends and crew know what he was called before he became known as the Terror of the East. Whoever must have told her, has betrayed Seungcheol and will die a painful death.“How do you know my name?” Seungcheol demands to know. “And who is he?”“Come inside.” Turning around, the crone mentions for them to follow. “You will see.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Three Fates

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the amazing picture of Viking Warrior Seungcheol by the amazing @ninispaperbag on twitter

Another body falls under the swing of his ax. Fire spreads through the village and illuminates the night sky. Smoke takes his sight. Not that it really matters. The people that can't fight are running from the village, fleeing to the nearby woods, while those who can fall to his men left and right. And after that, they will turn to the forest, find whoever is hiding from them. There is no escape.

The flash of a blade is more than enough warning. His attacker stumbles, almost blind from the heavy smoke, and swings wildly. There's more than one opening, and Seungcheol doesn't feel like toying with his prey, not when there are still houses left standing. His ax comes down with practiced ease. Warm blood hits his face as the body tumbles in front of him.

“I heard there's a temple nearby!” His second in command shouts somewhere to his right side. “They're probably hiding there and praying to their weak gods!”

No gods will save them from Seungcheol and his men.

The temple is not too far from the village. Just a little ways to the east of it. If any villagers fled there, they must have been truly desperate. The stone building offers no defense. It's a place meant for worship, not for battle, but Seungcheol couldn't care less. He has plundered grander temples before, carrying gold and riches from their hidden chambers.

An old crone stands at the entrance, carrying a torch and staring at them with unseeing, white eyes.

“Greetings.” She croaks. “He's been expecting you, Seungcheol of the dale.”

The grip on his ax tightens. None but his friends and crew know what he was called before he became known as the Terror of the East. Whoever must have told her, has betrayed Seungcheol and will die a painful death.

“How do you know my name?” Seungcheol demands to know. “And who is he?”

“Come inside.” Turning around, the crone mentions for them to follow. “You will see.”

The temple is well lit, but the crone still carries her torch, as if it would offer her some defense against what is about to happen. She will not leave this place alive.

“He told them that they couldn't win.” The crone says as she guides them through the halls. “But the chief insisted anyway. At least, the women and children escaped.”

“Who told them?” Seungcheol asks, looking around for enemies. As harmless as the crone might seem, it is a perfect set up for a trap. The men with him share his thoughts and stay close together, constantly watching each others' backs.

“Our oracle, of course.” The old woman replies, and Seungcheol lets out a harsh laugh. He's met oracles far and wide during his travels, none of them could tell him the future. “But I expect you will learn what you need to know.”

They come to a stop in front of a heavy door. Though it doesn't hide the scent of incense and myrrh.

“Go on.” She encourages Seungcheol. “Though I'd think it'd be best if your men stayed outside.”

As if Seungcheol would leave his men behind and walk blindly into a trap. Pushing the door open, he steps inside, ax ready and his men steady at his back.

“Welcome.” A voice as soft and sweet as honey greets them. “I've been waiting for you.”

The owner of the voice takes Seungcheol's breath away. Standing in front of a small water basin and staring inside is a young man, pale and beautiful. His skin shimmers in the light of the torches and his hair looks like moonlight, unnatural and light. It's no surprise that the villagers have chosen him as their oracle.

“Who are you?” Seungcheol demands, crossing through the room. The young man is his height, but slighter, smaller, clad in silk robes and an air of otherworldliness. Seungcheol has to have him.

“Call me Jeonghan.” The oracle says, slightly inclining his head in greeting. “I have been waiting for you.”

“Is that so?” Seungcheol replies, drinking in the vision of Jeonghan before him. “And why is that? To beg for mercy for whoever traitor sold me out to you? You knew I was coming. So you must be well connected. Tell me, which one of my men betrayed me!”

“None of them would ever dare to.” There is no lie in Jeonghan's voice. It's infuriating. “They admire and fear you. No, I've seen you for years. Waiting for us to meet.”

“Pretty lies.” Seungcheol scoffs, forcefully grabbing Jeonghan's arm and twisting it until he's on his knees. “You should know better than to lie to me.”

“I'm not lying.” The oracle insists, calm despite being in such a vulnerable position. “I saw you. I always have.”

“Right, because you're an oracle.” He's seen oracles, knows what they can do. But they never could tell him anything of use. All clever words and no use. “So tell me, my precious oracle, what does the future hold for me?”

“I will tell you, and only you.”

The men behind Seungcheol scoff. No one doubts that Seungcheol can take on the lithe oracle on his own, but no one knows what trickery he could be up to.

“What? You expect me to tell my men to wait outside like good guard dogs? And then what? You try to stab me in the back?” No part of Seungcheol believes that Jeonghan is capable of doing so. He's too soft, too pliant in Seungcheol's hold to be any kind of threat. But that doesn't mean that there could be attackers hiding inside the temple just waiting for an opening to strike. “Is that what you predict?”

“No.” Jeonghan concedes. There is no lie in his voice. “You could tie me up and have your men search the temple.”

“Why, little dove, that sounds like a plan.” Seungcheol grins, waving his hand at his men. “Tie him up. Then search the temple, gather all gold and valuables. The usual. Oh, and take the old woman with you. Should anything happen...”

Two of his men step up, ropes in hand. Their eyes are greedy, linger too long for Seungcheol's taste, but they do their work well. The ropes binding Jeonghan's arms behind his back are tight, and Seungcheol can see that the other is hurting, but doesn't say a word. When one of his men pushes up Jeonghan's robe to tie his ankles together, he runs his fingers along the white calf, and Seungcheol growls.

“Sorry.” The man is quick to apologize, backing away and leaving the task to his friend. “Just... y'know that oracles are supposed to be untouched, right? Like... virgins?”

The thought sends a shiver down Seungcheol's spine. Judging by the blush colouring Jeonghan's cheek, he's right, and his pretty little oracle is a virgin. He can't wait to get a taste.

His men seem to share his sentiment. That won't do. He will show them that Jeonghan is his and his alone. But not yet, later, when their victory is certain.

“You're still not going to touch him.” He can't hold back the possessive tone. “Now search the temple.”

“Yep! On it!”

The door slams shut with a resounding thud, echoing through the hall. Silence settles around them. It's tempting to just ravish Jeonghan, now that they are alone. No one would judge him for it, least of all his men. But he wants them to see.

“Now. Tell me, oracle.” He could untie Jeonghan, have this conversation in a more equal setting, but seeing the man at his feet makes arousal rush through his veins. He's the one in charge, holding all the power. He always does. But for some reason, having power over Jeonghan is a different matter. “What did you see?”

“There are three possible paths.” Jeonghan begins, a hint of pain colouring his voice. “One, you head to Northeast, pillage and plunder until there is nothing left. You will anger an enemy beyond even your power. The battle will take years until you die from an infected wound. It's slow and painful. You will be alone at the end.”

A lie. It has to be. But there is only truth in Jeonghan's eyes. No. He won't end like this.

“Two, you head Southeast, pillage and plunder. Your reputation will grow and you will rule over the East far and wide until you grow old and die. You will be feared and loved.”

Truth. It doesn't sound bad, but it feels like there is something missing. As enticing as ruling the East sounds, he has bigger ambitions. He has yet to find the edge of the world. He will be the first one to find it. The East is not enough.

“And last?” Seungcheol demands to know when Jeonghan remains silent. “You said there are three paths.”

“You take me with you. We gather eleven men.” Jeonghan begins, eyes downcast. “They will become the most important people in your growing fleet. They will have your trust and will be loyal to a fault, willing to die for you, if need be. Together we will travel the world and conquer village after village until everyone bows to you.”

He wants it. He wants it so badly. But Jeonghan is avoiding his eyes. Is it a lie? Is he weaving a clever tale to do more than just warm Seungcheol's bed?

“Look at me.” Seungcheol commands, roughly wrenching Jeonghan's chin up. “Why do you care? What's in it for you?”

“I... I've seen the man you will grow into.” Jeonghan says and a lovely blush spreads from him cheeks down his throat. “You will become a worthy ruler. The only one I'd ever support.”

“Flattery!” Seungcheol growls, shoving Jeonghan to the floor. “Do you think I'd believe you and your clever mouth? Spinning such pretty tales.”

“It's the truth.” Jeonghan whispers, cheek pressed against the cold stone floor. “I have no reason to lie to you.”

“Prove it.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Seungcheol towers over Jeonghan. “Prove to me that you can truly see the future. If you can't, I'll keep you anyway. You'll be mine, locked away where no one else can ever reach you.”

“Don't.” He hears the soft, frightened plea. So that is what the oracle is afraid of. Isolation. Seungcheol can't imagine what it must have been like, growing up in the temple, hidden away from the people of the village, only dragged out for ceremonies and prophecies. The oracle closes his eyes in concentration. “I... one of your men. He's short. Loves ale, loud laugh and always talking. His belly is large, but he's swift on his feet. He's killed six men for you today. He is going to die in a few moments. The building he is going to enter will collapse and he gets caught under a beam. The fire will burn him alive.”

Unease churns in Seungcheol's gut. He knows who Jeonghan is talking about.

“So I can try to rush and save him or I can wait and see if it truly happens.” Seungcheol concludes.

“You won't make it in time.” Jeonghan tells him, sitting still at Seungcheol's feet. “He's about to enter the building. There's a woman inside. She didn't flee. She... she will die with him.”

That would explain why he'd go into the house. Seungcheol is well aware of what some people in his crew will do. It's no surprise that his lust would lead him to his death.

“There's nothing you can do.” Seungcheol's hand finds Jeonghan's hair, gripping the braid and pulling his head back. The oracle's eyes are clear and his gaze doesn't falter. “You wanted proof.”

The small act of defiance sets fire in Seungcheol's gut. Roughly tossing Jeonghan back to the floor, he climbs on top of him. The oracle shivers underneath him, but not out of fear. When their eyes meet, Seungcheol surges forward, digging his thumb into the oracle's mouth and prying it open. Pretty little sounds escape the oracle as Seungcheol licks into his mouth, nipping and biting at his lips. His. His. His.

“You're mine.” He growls, brushing his thumb over Jeonghan's bruised lips. The oracle nods frantically, placing a kiss against Seungcheol's thumb.

“You're my fate.” Jeonghan tells him. It takes all of Seungcheol's willpower not to take him right then and there. He has a plan. He has to stick to it. But his soft, pliant oracle under him makes it difficult. “I've been waiting for you for so long.”

“You... “

There's banging on the door before it opens and Sanghoon, his second in command rushes in, stopping at the sight.

“I... sorry! Our-our treasurer,” he stutters. “He got crushed by a building.”

Heaving a sigh Seungcheol sits up, pulling Jeonghan into his lap.

“I know.” Seungcheol tells Sanghoon. “My oracle told me.”

“Your-?” His second in command can't hold back his hungry gaze as he takes in the sight of the debauched looking oracle. “I see.”

“Appoint Eunwoo treasurer. He's good with that stuff.” Seungcheol says. “Gather everything here and take count of our dead.”

With one last look at Jeonghan, his second in command turns and leaves. That won't do.

“Tell me, is it true?” Seungcheol nips on his oracle's ear, watching him shudder in response. He's so sensitive that Seungcheol is convinced that the rumors are true. “Are you untouched?”

“Yes.” Jeonghan breathes out, baring his neck for Seungcheol to suck on.

It's hard to keep his hands to himself, to not rip his clothes off and take him. It's not that he cares about comfort, no. Not at all. He will have Jeonghan. But Seungcheol knows his greedy crew, knows that they will want nothing more than a taste of Jeonghan. And Seungcheol doesn't share.

“Not for much longer.” Seungcheol says, fingers slipping under Jeonghan's robes. “I will have you. And they will watch.”

“No!” The little gasp when Seungcheol finds Jeonghan's nipple and gives it a pinch is delicious. “I... do... do they have to watch?”

  
  


“They will watch.” Seungcheol says, turning a knowing look to Jeonghan. “But you already knew that.”

The riches of the village are meager. Barely any gold or diamonds, but Seungcheol got his treasure. What the village does have in abundance is food and drink. The hall of worship makes an excellent place for a feast.

Outside the men burn their fallen, given them the farewell they deserve. The pyre will burn until the early morning.

Inside others are breaking the wooden furniture and pilling it in the middle of the hall to start a fire. A few men have brought Seungcheol's furs and placed them at the elevated platform near the broken pieces of the altar. The torn down statue of the village's deity lies shattered on the floor, but his oracle doesn't even look at it. Seated, bound and prim on Seungcheol's furs, he watches as Seungcheol's men destroy the temple. Seungcheol himself stands next to his prize, overlooking his men, watching as they drag in barrels of mead and ale. A few pigs have been caught and bled dry, ready to be roasted. It will be a feast to celebrate their victory and honour their fallen.

  
  
“Do you care?” Seungcheol asks Jeonghan, nodding towards the fallen statue. “Are you scared that your gods will take away your sight?”

  
  


“My gift is from my mother.” Jeonghan replies, watching as Seungcheol's men start dragging in the pigs. “The gods have never cared about my kind. Why would they?”

“Do you truly believe that?” Seungcheol has heard all kinds of tales about oracles, but none have cared so little about gods as Jeonghan has.

His oracle gives a nod, shifting to give his muscles some relief. His arms are going to be covered in marks, but Seungcheol doesn't want to untie him just yet. Sitting at his feet, a picture of perfect submission, is what Seungcheol wants his men to see. That Jeonghan belongs to him.

“Are you scared?” He asks. His fingers slip into Jeonghan's hair, loosening the braid and letting his hair fall free. His light hair falls feathery around Jeonghan's face, making him look even more ethereal. Seungcheol can hardly wait anymore. It's almost time.

“I...” Most of Seungcheol's men are hidden in the shadows, out of reach of the fire. A blush spreads across his oracle's face. “I'm fine.”

“I think you're going to like it.” Seungcheol says, watching as Jeonghan's blush spreads even further and his oracle turns his head away. But Seungcheol is not about to let him hide. He stands behind Jeonghan, hand on his oracle's chin and forcing him to look towards the people in the hall. “I think you're going to love how they look at you. How much they want you.”

“Seungcheol...” A shiver runs through Jeonghan's body.

“You're going to love being defiled in front of them.” Seungcheol continues. “None of them can touch you. But they will want to so bad when they hear you cry and beg for me.”

A moan leaves Jeonghan's mouth and Seungcheol bends over him, swallowing the sound. It's not time yet.

Slowly his men make their way into the hall. The day has been long, even if the battle in itself hadn't been too difficult. They're all exhausted, but thrumming with adrenaline. A feast will soothe their tempers.

Once everyone has gathered inside the hall Seungcheol stands at the edge of the plattform and yells out their customary victory howl. His men answer in kind. These moments when they are together, enjoying their victory, make all the battles worth it. The riches might have been almost embarrassingly little this time, but the food they have gathered will last them for a good month.

“Brothers!” Seungcheol yells, his voice echoing through the hall. “You have fought well today! We have won again and our names will bring fear to the hearts of many!”

The resounding howl is almost deafening.

“Tomorrow we will say goodbye to our fallen and bring our loot home!” He continues. “Drink, celebrate our fallen brothers! We are victorious!”

  
His men cheer and chant. The barrels of mead are cracked open and his men swarm to them. It takes only a few moments before the first barrel is empty and the ale is carried inside.

Finally Seungcheol drops down next to Jeonghan. The furs are coarse under his fingers, but they are warm. His oracle hides his face behind his hair, eyes fixed steadfast on the fur in front of him. A chuckle escapes Seungcheol as he catches sight of Jeonghan's bright red ears.

“Excited?” He asks, loosening Jeonghan's ropes, taking in the beautiful red marks as the ropes fall away. When Jeonghan doesn't respond, he pulls him into his lap, brushing his hair away from his face. Pink covers the cheeks of his oracle.

“I...” Jeonghan says, leaning into Seungcheol's hand as it palms his cheek. “I'm fine.”

“If you say so.” Seungcheol draws him into a kiss. His little oracle is inexperienced, but eager. It takes little more than a lick against his lips for Jeonghan to open his mouth and let Seungcheol's tongue slide inside, tasting him. His hands slide further down, settling around Jeonghan's waist. The grip is not too tight, not yet.

He can tell that his men are starting to take notice when the chatter starts to die down.

“Beautiful.” Seungcheol whispers against Jeonghan's neck, sucking a bruise on the pale skin. Shaky fingers make their way into Seungcheol's hair, tugging softly at him. When he pulls away from marking Jeonghan's neck, Jeonghan kisses him with fervor and desperation that he didn't expect.

“Seungcheol, can you... will you...” Words fail Jeonghan and Seungcheol laughs.

“Oh, I will.” He says, voice loud enough so his men can hear him. A murmur goes through the crowd.

Raking his hand through Jeonghan's hair, Seungcheol yanks his head back, exposing his long, white throat for the world to see. Whimpering at the rough treatment, Jeonghan tries to tug at his hands, but his little oracle is no match for Seungcheol's strength.

“P-please...” he whispers, going still in Seungcheol's hold. Pressing his nose against Jeonghan's throat, Seungcheol inhales deeply. The scent of sandalwood and myrrh is overwhelming, but there's something underneath all of it. Something that has Seungcheol's patience running thin.

With his free hand, he grabs the front of Jeonghan's silky garment. It's soft, made for someone as fine as Jeonghan, but it's in his way. The material rips easily under Seungcheol's hand, leaving Jeonghan bare for his men to see. A collective groan runs through his crew.

“Look at them.” Seungcheol commands, nipping on Jeonghan's ear. “They want you. Every single one of them.”

“No, please...” His little oracle shivers. “Don't.”

“Don't what?” Seungcheol hums in his ear, trailing his hand along Jeonghan's chest. “Let them take you? You're mine. I told you, they will never get to touch you.”

“Seungcheol, I want to see you.” Jeonghan says, face red as he stares at the men looking at him. “Please let me see your face.”

“Aren't you precious.” Sucking another bruise on Jeonghan's neck, he spins him around so that they are face to face. Over Jeonghan's shoulder he can see his men staring. His sweet oracle is not yet aware how exposed he is.

Soft hair tickles Seungcheol's neck as Jeonghan buries his head against his shoulder. His arms shake as he wraps them around Seungcheol's shoulders.

Next to his furs is a vial of oil that Sanghoon must have placed there. It saves Seungcheol from having to tell his men to bring him oil, but it also deprives him of the opportunity to show Jeonghan's lithe body to whoever would have brought him the oil and watch the desire and despair on their face.

The vial opens with a loud pop and Jeonghan tenses in his arms. Shushing him, Seungcheol coats two of his fingers in oil.

“Look at me.” Seungcheol orders. Slowly Jeonghan pulls back, looking Seungcheol in the eye. He is lovely, flushed with embarrassment and need. Shifting a bit, Seungcheol presses his thigh against Jeonghan's growing erection, drawing a loud moan from him. “I'm going to prepare you.”

“Prepare?”

“I'm going to stretch you.” Seungcheol says, stroking Jeonghan's behind with one hand. “I'm not going to fit otherwise.”

“Oh!” It's only natural that his oracle doesn't know, given that he remained untouched, but it amazes Seungcheol nonetheless.

Pulling Jeonghan's cheeks apart with one hand, he lets his oil coated fingers trace over Jeonghan's entrance. His men are transfixed.

  
As gently as he can be, he starts to slide his finger inside, groaning at the tight heat. Jeonghan moans in response, wiggling his hips, but Seungcheol's free hand settles around his waist. For a moment he holds still, feeling Jeonghan clench and unclench. His bony fingers dig into Seungcheol's shoulders. A little whine escapes Jeonghan. Turning his head Seungcheol nips on Jeonghan's lips, waiting for him to open up and slide his tongue inside. Deeming Jeonghan sufficiently distracted by the kiss, he moves his finger a bit. Slowly sliding in and out, enjoying Jeonghan crying out in his mouth. After a few moments he carefully feels around, searching for that little spot that will turn Jeonghan into a moaning mess. He doesn't have to search for long, with unexpected accuracy he brushes over the spot. Jeonghan jerks in his arms, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

A few of his men have their hands down their pants. Not that Seungcheol can blame them.

“What? What was that?” Jeonghan gasps, pushing back against Seungcheol's finger. “It felt so good.”

“We call it the sweet spot.” Seungcheol explains patiently, tracing a second finger along Jeonghan's rim. “It makes men experience pleasure unlike any other.”

“Touch it again.” Jeonghan begs loud enough for his men to hear.

Growling Seungcheol pushes in a second finger, watching Jeonghan buck and cry out. He's beautiful, stunning, and Seungcheol can't wait to be inside that tight heat. His own erection strains against his pants, leaving a wet spot, but he ignores it for now.

“Please, please, please!” Jeonghan chants, tugging on Seungcheol's hair. Their kiss is messy, but Seungcheol loves every second of it. Jeonghan is clumsy, but so very eager. His hips keep bucking against Seungcheol's hand and Seungcheol silently vows that he will spend a day on their way back, bringing Jeonghan to completion with just his fingers again and again until he can't come anymore. “I need you.”

  
  


“Not yet.” Seungcheol says, spreading his fingers inside Jeonghan, stretching him as far as he can. A weaker man would have given in by now. Once he can easily move two fingers, he pulls his fingers away much to Jeonghan's loud dismay, and coats two more. “Don't be greedy.”

  
  


“I'm not. I'm not. Please!” Jeonghan whines, pushing against Seungcheol's hand resting on his bottom. “Please put them in me!”

  
  


Another murmur goes through the ranks, a few men dare to tell Seungcheol to just give Jeonghan what he wants, but he silences them with a glare.

“Hold still.” The first two fingers slide in easily, and Jeonghan gives a sigh of content. When the third finger starts pressing in, he tenses. Seungcheol knows from his former lovers that the stretch is worse and it'll take more time for Jeonghan to get used to it. So he slips the fingers next to the others, holding them perfectly still while Jeonghan shakes in his arms. A few tears run down Jeonghan's face as he breathes heavily. He's so beautiful. And all Seungcheol's. No one else will ever get to experience this. “Relax.”

“I'm trying.” Jeonghan whispers, resting his head against Seungcheol's neck. “It hurts. Can you... can you touch me again? The sweet spot?”

Tentatively feeling around, Seungcheol brushes over Jeonghan's sweet spot. The whine that leaves Jeonghan's lips is like a blessing from the gods. His men seem to agree with him.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Jeonghan mewls, hips jerking in Seungcheol's grasp. “Feels so good.”

In almost no time Jeonghan adjusts to the additional finger, the constant onslaught of Seungcheol's fingers against his sweet spot leaves him shivering and desperate for more. But even with three fingers it's going to be a tight fit. Seungcheol isn't small. And he isn't gentle.

When his pinky prods against Jeonghan's entrance, Jeonghan gives a sob, but pushes back against him regardless. Torturously slow he slides the finger inside, watching the tears trail down Jeonghan's face.

“You're almost ready.” Seungcheol promises him, holding still until he feels Jeonghan roll his hips. Only then does he start moving his fingers, stretching Jeonghan as best as he can. Reaching down he grabs hold of Jeonghan's cock, giving it a few tugs. The desperate cries leave him speechless and he can't hold on anymore. Swiftly pulling his fingers out, he almost pushes Jeonghan off his lap in his haste to get rid of his clothes.

Coating his length, he urges Jeonghan onto all fours. Once Jeonghan realizes that he is face to face with Seungcheol's men, he tries to turn around, but Seungcheol grabs his nape and pushes him down.

“Sh!” Seungcheol murmurs into his oracle's ear. “It's okay.”

When he pulls back, Jeonghan remains on the furs, cheek pressed against them and hair fanning out like spun gold. Carefully spreading Jeonghan's cheeks apart, he takes a look at his work, how open and willing Jeonghan is. And only for him. Bending over his lover's back, Seungcheol lines himself up and slowly mounts the man beneath him. A sob shakes Jeonghan's body and his fingers clutch the furs underneath him tightly.

Seungcheol wants to wait, to let Jeonghan adjust, but he can't. His hips snap forward, settling snugly into the tight heat. Then he pulls back, almost all the way, watching Jeonghan clench around him.

“Please, Seungcheol!” Jeonghan begs, blindly reaching out for Seungcheol. “Please!”

His pleas are sweet, but unnecessary. Thrusting inside the oracle again, his hands settle on Jeonghan's hips. He doesn't so much as give a warning before he sets a harsh pace. His hips slap against Jeonghan and each time another plea leaves Jeonghan's lips.

The hungry gazes of his men only sweeten Jeonghan's cries. They all watch and stare, drinking in the sight. But none of them will ever touch Jeonghan.

Slipping his hand around Jeonghan's neck, he pulls him up, flush against his chest. Jeonghan's fingers scramble for something to hold on to, settling on the arm Seungcheol has wrapped around his waist. His neck is bared for Seungcheol to mark. His teeth sink into Jeonghan's white flesh, nipping and pulling. He can feel Jeonghan clench around him in response and renews his efforts with vigor. If not for Seungcheol's hold on him Jeonghan would have fallen over from the force of Seungcheol's thrusts.

  
The slap of skin on skin echoes in the hall as his men watch transfixed as Seungcheol claims his prize.

“Please, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan begs, legs shaking, and bouncing with each thrust. “I can feel it. Touch me, please!”

With a grunt, he lets go of Jeonghan's neck, wrapping his hand around Jeonghan's weeping member and stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. He's so close, and each stroke makes Jeonghan clench tightly around him. Letting go of Jeonghan's waist, he grabs his hair, pushing his head down to bare his nape.

It takes only a few more well placed thrusts and Jeonghan spills over Seungcheol's hand with a keening cry. Frantically bucking his hips, Seungcheol chases his own release, listening to Jeonghan's high pitched whines. Feeling himself grow close, he bites down Jeonghan's nape. This time he breaks skin and comes with the taste of blood on his tongue, spilling his seed inside Jeonghan.

When he looks up from Jeonghan's neck, he shoots his men a blood-stained smile.

His men understand.

Cheering and howling they go back to their feast, breaking the ale and meat. Toasting and cheering some start tearing into the food, while others stare at them, chasing their own release.

He claims Jeonghan many times that night until his body receives him without resistance. Until he is thoroughly owned by Seungcheol.

When he wakes the spot besides him is empty, but the furs are still warm. Immediately alert, he looks for his treasure, walking through the door into the room he first encountered Jeonghan. On the other side of the room, hands on the basin and staring intently into it, he finds Jeonghan. Marks litter his bare body, and streaks of dried come stain his thighs.

The sight makes Seungcheol's mouth water and grow hard. Retrieving the oil from the furs, he strokes his growing erection. He fully intends to bend Jeonghan over the basin and take him right there, but Jeonghan is full of surprises. Upon seeing that Seungcheol is awake, he beckons him closer, wrapping himself around him and pulls him into a languid kiss. With surprising force, he shoves Seungcheol to the floor and in one swift move, sinks down on Seungcheol's cock like it’s where he is meant to be.

His thighs are soft underneath Seungcheol's hands as he sets a slow rhythm. This time it's Jeonghan who claims Seungcheol with gentle kisses and affection, taking him inside until Seungcheol can't take it anymore.

Afterwards when they lay together, panting and sweaty, Jeonghan looks at him. His eyes are full of fire and promise, and Seungcheol knows that Jeonghan has always been his.

“You will rule the world. And I will guide you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely scoups_ahoy for beta reading! And thanks to everyone who listened to me rant about this idea!
> 
> And of course, once again, special thanks to @ninispaperbag for inspiring this AU


End file.
